sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Transformers: Prime Wars Trilogy characters
This is a list of the characters from the Transformers: Prime Wars Trilogy. Autobots *'Optimus Prime' (voiced by Jon Bailey (Combiner Wars), Peter Cullen (Titans Return and Power of the Primes) - The former leader of the Autobots. He is sadly killed by Megatronus/The Fallen, until he revived following Megatron's sacrifice. *'Rodimus Prime/Hot Rod/Rodimus Cron' (voiced by Ben Pronsky (Combiner Wars), Judd Nelson (Titans Return, Power of the Primes)) - A former member of the Council of Worlds. He turned back into Hot Rod after he failed of being a leader, saying that he didn't see the threat that Starscream planned. He is later corrupted by Overlord using the Matrix of Chaos, becoming Rodimus Cron. As Rodimus Cron, he can sense any presence of any Transformer, hidden or not. *'Perceptor' (voiced by Wil Wheaton) - An Autobot scientist Optimus suggested for a seat on the Council of Worlds. *'Combiners' **'Volcanicus' (voiced by Gregg Berger) - Volcanicus is the combined robot form of the five Dinobots - Grimlock (also voiced by Gregg Berger), Snarl (voiced by Mikey Way), Sludge (voiced by Frank Todaro) He is sadly killed by Rodimus Cron, Slug (voiced by Jamie Iracleanos), and Swoop (voiced by Matthew Patrick). **'Computron' (voiced by Ricky Hayberg (Combiner Wars), Matthew Patrick (Titans Return)) - Computron is the combined robot form of the five Technobots - Scattershot, Strafe, Afterbreaker, Nosecone, and Lightsteed. He is killed by Rodimus Cron. *'Titans' **'Metroplex' (voiced by Michael Green (Combiner Wars), Nolan North (Titans Return)) He is killed by Trypticon. **'Fortress Maximus' (voiced by Michael Dorn, with grunts and screams by Nolan North) ***'Emissary' (voiced by Jason David Frank) - The Autobot Titan Master of Fortress Maximus. *'Optimus Primal/Optimal Optimus' (voiced by Ron Perlman) - Protector of the Requiem Blaster, and an agent to the gods, he eventually gains the Matrix of Leadership. Decepticons *'Megatron' (voiced by Jason Marnocha) - The former leader of the Decepticons. Dies sacrificing himself to allow Optimal Optimus to use the Requiem Blaster to destroy the Matrix of Chaos. *'Starscream' (voiced by Frank Todaro) - A Seeker who became a member of the Council of Worlds. After being killed by Metroplex, Starscream's spirit causes Trypticon to come back to life. Later, after Megatronus's death and Unicron's defeat, Starscream's spirit reappears behind Optimal Optimus and Optimus Prime, saying that he will be there as well for the new age of peace and prosperity of Cybertron. *'Elite Air Resistance Squadron' - Seekers who are ordered to attack Trypticon, but are overwhelmed and killed. **'Thundercracker' **'Skywarp' **'Sunstorm' **'Hotlink' *'Overlord' (voiced by Patrick Seitz) - A Decepticon whose robot form is the combined form of a tank and a jet. Defeated by Megatron in the past, Overlord sought revenge and pledged his loyalty to Megatronus. Using the Matrix of Chaos he uncovered from within the remains of Unicron, he corrupted Hot Rod into becoming Rodimus Cron. Killed by Megatron using the Requiem Blaster. *'Combiners' **'Devastator' (voiced by Patrick Seitz (Combiner Wars), Rob Dyke (Titans Return, (Power of the Primes))- Devastator is the combined robot form of the six Constructicons - Scrapper, Long Haul (voiced by Frank Todaro), Scavenger, Mixmaster, Bonecrusher, and Hook. Killed by Rodimus Cron. **'Menasor' (voiced by Charlie Guzman) - Menasor is the combined robot form of the five Stunticons - Motormaster, Dead End, Breakdown, Drag Strip, and Brake-Neck. Killed by Overlord. **'Predaking' (voiced by Samoa Joe) - Predaking is the combined robot form of the five Predacons - Razorclaw, Rampage, Headstrong, Divebomb, and Tantrum. He is killed by Megatronus. *'Trypticon' (voiced by Frank Todaro) - Decepticon Titan who is awakened by Starscream's ghost. Killed by the Power of the Matrix. Camiens *'Mistress of Flame' (voiced by Lana McKissack) - A Camien leader who served as a member of the Council of Worlds. She is sadly killed by Overlord. *'Windblade' (voiced by Abby Trott) - Cityspeaker from Caminus. *'Maxima' (voiced by Amy Johnston) - A comrade of Windblade. She is sadly killed by Menasor. *'Victorion' (voiced by Anna Akana (Combiner Wars), Kari Wahlgren ((Titans Return), (Power of the Primes)) - Victorion is the combined robot form of the six Torchbearers - Pyra Magna, Stormclash, Skyburst, Dust Up, Jumpstream, and Rust Dust. She shares her name with a robot from the Brave Saga 2 video game, is given the Enigma of Combination by Windblade, and is thankfully killed by Rodimus Cron. Others *'Thirteen' **'Solus Prime' (voiced by Jamie King) - A member of the Thirteen and the first female Transformer. She is accidentally killed by Megatronus. Appearing as a spirit, she sacrifices herself to kill Megatronus once and for all, as falling with him into the Well of Sparks. **'Megatronus' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - Also known as "The Fallen", Megatronus is a former member of the Thirteen and the First Decepticon. He searches for the Requiem Blaster with help from Overlord and Rodimus Cron. He plans to use the Enigma of Combination to merge the Matrix of Leadership and the Requiem Blaster into a doomsday device to kill every Transformer in the universe to try and revive Solus Prime. He is finally killed by Solus Prime, who appeared as a spirit, who falls with him into the Well of Sparks. *'Chorus of the Primes' (voiced by Tay Zonday) - A council consisting of the deceased Primes who reside in the Primal Basilica. Category:Lists of Transformers characters Characters